


An Exercise In Frustration

by la_muerta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Crack, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP without Porn, Sexual Humor, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, but no actual sex, smutty crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: All that black leather Alec wears has been giving Magnus ideas.





	An Exercise In Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> So [irisadler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler) gave me this whole "Alec as Irene Adler" plot bunny and I needed to get it out of the way so I could actually write what I was supposed to be writing. I don't even know what I'm writing anymore XD
> 
> Just FYI, the original title of this was "BDSM crack fic".

Magnus closed his eyes at the feeling of the tip of the riding crop trailing up his inner thigh. He was bound to the wooden X-frame by soft leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles that forced his legs apart and hands above his head. Another cuff was fastened around his neck so that he couldn't look down.  
  
The riding crop trailed further up, tickling his heavy, aching balls; caressing his swollen cock, which had been hard for far too long now, trapped in an unrelenting cock ring. Even the lightest touch on it made him jerk helplessly, and that in turn made the heavy chain connecting the two clamps on his nipples swing and tug on his already thoroughly abused nubs. Magnus moaned into the ball gag in his mouth.   
  
"Have you been good for me, Mr Bane?" a deep voice asked. The crop moved between his legs, further back - tapping on the base of the vibrating dildo that had been shoved inside him, kept on the lowest setting so that it was only enough to keep him on edge, and not enough to let him come.   
  
"Do you think you've been good enough for me that I should let you come?"   
  
Magnus tried to nod frantically, as far as it was possible with the collar around his neck. Anything that would let him come, anything at all.   
  
"Wait. You don't actually expect me to hit you with this, right?"   
  
Magnus tried not to sigh, fantasy spoiled a little now, and cracked an eye open to peer exasperatedly at Alec.   
  
Who he had convinced to wear the tiniest black leather booty shorts he could find, so at least it wasn't a complete loss.   
  
"Sorry," Alec said, reaching forward to ease the gag out of Magnus' mouth. "I don't think this dominatrix thing is really my thing."   
  
"Then you really shouldn't wear so much black leather, if you didn't want to inspire this sort of roleplay," Magnus said slightly huffily.   
  
"I'm a _shadowhunter_. All the black leather is part of my uniform!"   
  
Magnus snapped his fingers, and all the restraints on him fell away. Another snap, and Alec moaned to find the nipple clamps had been transferred to his body, and his wrists were now bound behind his back.   
  
Magnus eased the cock ring off himself, eyeing Alec hungrily.   
  
"Then on your knees, shadowhunter. Maybe you need a little _demonstration_ in dominance first."

**Author's Note:**

> There's supposed to be a part two, and [irisadler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler) is supposed to write it, so you know who to bug! *cackles and runs away*


End file.
